


Summer Sun

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Fanvid, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick tries to escape the fame by choosing a life at sea, while Pete tries to escape himself in the limelight. They write to each other and it's enough, until one day Pete confesses something Patrick can't run away from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Sun

  


**Title:** Summer Sun  
 **By:** itsforscience ([](http://josie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **josie**](http://josie.dreamwidth.org/))  
 **Pairing:** Pete/Patrick  
 **Song:** Summer Sun by Jukebox the Ghost  
 **Summary:** Patrick tries to escape the fame by choosing a life at sea, while Pete tries to escape himself in the limelight. They write to each other and it's enough, until one day Pete confesses something Patrick can't run away from.  
 **Format:** wmv  
 **Length:** 2:16  
 **Disclaimer:** LIES, LIES IN VIDEO FORM.

 

 **Watch vid**  
on [CRITICAL COMMONS](http://criticalcommons.org/Members/writtenonarms/clips/summer.wmv/view)  
on [YOUTUBE](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkIIPSX1spA)  
on [VIMEO](http://vimeo.com/21846255)  
on [zSHARE](http://www.zshare.net/video/952590887f90a91a/)

 **Download (128 mb)**  
\+ [CRITICAL COMMONS](http://criticalcommons.org/Members/writtenonarms/clips/summer.wmv) (for DIRECT SAVE click once OR right click + SAVE)  
\+ [zSHARE](http://www.zshare.net/download/952590887f90a91a/)  
\+ [MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/?up7hzc8hqlwucp3)  
\+ [SENDSPACE](http://www.sendspace.com/file/xaz9h0)

**Embed:**

Password: **sailing**  


 **Notes:**  
I'm not sure how the "plot" of this one gets across, hence the kind of telling summary. I'm still wary of whether it'll make sense. Making plotty bandom vids is hard! For me /o\ The paper texture I used [is from here](http://yunyunsarang.deviantart.com/art/10-big-textures-notebook-105403901). First time using a texture in a vid \o?! I didn't embed the youtube video because youtube screws with the audio sync up. It's my not-so-subtle hint that you're better off watching it from any of the other sources.

Man, I'm just happy it's done. It's a monster for as short as it is, like me \o/! Now I'm antsy to try making one better than this and drawing and things and JOSIE DOES NOT REST SHE IS A ROBOT.

Ah well. Feedback is appreciated and loved!


End file.
